Episode 387
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 492 p.2-19 and 493 p.2-3 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Nami | rating = 8.7 | rank = 5 }} "The Fated Reunion! Save the Captive Fish-Man" is the 387th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The mysterious Duval gets excited when the crew that rescued Camie turns out to be the Straw Hat Pirates. He claims one of them ruined his life. Shortly afterwards, the crew find out that Camie's friend is Hachi. Long Summary After their brief initial run-in with the Flying Fish Riders, the Straw Hat Pirates begin to plan their rescue of Camie's fish-man friend. Luffy is excited over their flying fish. Usopp asks Franky to move the cannons up to the deck so they can shoot down the flying fish. Camie is worried about "Hacchin", but Pappag says she should worry about herself, since she's the one the Macro Pirates are after. Back at their compound, Duval tells the Riders that he aborted the attack because he wanted to kill the man that ruined his life himself. He thanks the Macro Pirates for their help; he had no idea that their alliance would hasten his finding the Straw Hats. Overhearing this freaks out the Macro Pirates' hostage: Hatchan, the octopus Fish-Man that, long before, was a member of the Arlong Pirates. He is distressed that the very pirates that defeated him before are coming to save him now. He knows Nami will be among them, and figures there's no way they'll save him once they find out who he is. As the Thousand Sunny arrives at Duval's compound, they put Hatchan in a cage, despite a last-ditch effort to bribe the Macro Pirates into freeing him with takoyaki. Nami continues to show concern as everyone refers to Camie's friend as "Hacchin". When Hatchan sees the ship, and recognizes the crew, he makes one last effort to break out of his cage, before spitting ink all over himself in a thin attempt at a disguise. Nobody else is around "Hacchin"'s cage; the Straw Hats are certain he is being used as a trap of some sort. As they approach the inky creature, he begs Camie to turn around, that he'll get free himself and rejoin them somehow. The longer they persist, the more doubt grows among the Straw Hats who fought Arlong. Sanji calls out, asking how Arlong was doing. Hatchan responds that Arlong and the others were captured by the Marines, but he escaped to chase his dream as a takoyaki cook. Luffy recognizes him immediately; Hatchan curses himself for letting it slip. Usopp explains to the more recent crew members how Arlong ruled over Nami's home island, and Luffy defeated them. Zoro pointedly tells Camie that Hatchan is no friend of theirs. Luffy aborts the rescue, but before they move to leave, he asks how good his takoyaki is. Hatchan understands, figuring this is exactly what would happen, but Camie and Pappag refuse to believe they'd go back on their promise. They jump overboard to rescue him themselves...only to be caught within seconds by the Macro Pirates. Hatchan starts crying, and thrashes about in his cage, trying to get out to save Camie. Seeing his effort, Nami relents and tells the crew to go save Hatchan. She says they promised Camie, and Hatchan is probably harmless to them by now. Luffy agrees, but it's clear he still just wants takoyaki. Duval relaxes for a moment with his helmet off, and calls his associates on Den Den Mushi, asking if his men's "preparations" are complete. Luffy jumps off the ship, using Gomu Gomu no Pistol to grab Camie and Pappag, then uses Hatchan's cage as a stepping stone to get on Duval's compound. Macro is surprised that he's a Devil Fruit user. Luffy orders Zoro to cut Hatchan's cage open, but the octopus warns them that the Flying Fish Riders' trap has been sprung. Duval gives the order, and the Flying Fish Riders rise from the ocean, circling the compound and the Thousand Sunny. Luffy orders his crew to prepare for battle, assuring Camie that they are ready for anything. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 387